memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: George Hammond/Shakedown Cruise/Teaser
The Intrepid approaches Earth where a docking berth holding the new Daedalus-class battle cruiser USS George Hammond is in orbit of the planet. Captain's log stardate 54354.5. We have just returned from the Romulan Neutral Zone on a partol mission, to keep an eye on the Romulans and the crew is tired from our long mission. We are looking forward to resting after our mission. My former marine officer, Samantha Carter is taking command of the Daedalus-class battle cruiser USS George Hammond. I will be saying goodbye to a good officer. In her quarters Sam is packing her stuff as she looks out her window and sees the Hammond in it's docking berth, when the doors chimed. Come Sam says as she's still looking out the window. Typhuss walks into her quarters. She's a thing of beauty Sam says as she's just looking out the window of her former quarters. Typhuss looks at her. Its about time you got your own command, its not going to be the same without you, Sam says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. It won't be the same without you or the gang Sam says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Don't worry about me, I will be fine and this is what you wanted for years Sam, a command of your own starship, I'm happy for you says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. Doors chimed. Come Sam says as she looks at the doors. Lieutenant Curtis walks into the room. Sir can I have a few moments with the General? Lieutenant Curtis says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Sure, I will be on the bridge says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis then leaves the quarters. She looks at her. Ma'am when you first came aboard this vessel I felt like I was being replaced when it came to handling the security issues of this ship, but I came to call you my equal and even a friend and it's gonna be hard not having you on board this ship Lieutenant Curtis says as she looks at Sam. Sam walks over to her. When we first came aboard the Intrepid, we definitely felt like outsiders Sam says as she looks at her. Curtis folds her arms. If that was my fault I apologize Lieutenant Curtis says as she looks at Sam. She held her hand up. My point is, none of us feel that way anymore, we're all part of the same crew, no matter which uniform we wear Sam says as she looks at her. Curtis shakes her hand. Good luck out there General Carter Lieutenant Curtis says as she shook Sam's hand. Sam returns the shake. You too Lieutenant Curtis Sam says as she looks at her. Sam leaves her quarters. In the turbolift she's thinking for about a minute when the lift stops on deck 7, the doors opened to find the way to the transporter room lined with crewmembers as Captain Kira looks at his friend and then at the crew. Attention crew, our friend Samantha Carter is leaving for her new command says Typhuss as he looks at his crew then at Sam. The crew snaps to attention as Sam walks through the corridor and walks into the transporter room to see the senior staff. Commander Madden make sure he doesn't get himself killed or worse Sam says as she shook Commander Madden's hand. Madden smiles. I'll try my best General Commander Madden says as he looks at her. She goes to the one person that helped her cope with being on board the ship. B'Elanna when we first met we didn't get along very well but you've become a good friend make sure you keep me up to date on your kid, and I'll make sure I get her something that doesn't come to life Sam says as she looks at her. B'Elanna looks at her. It's been an honor serving with you Sam B'Elanna says as she looks at her. Sam goes to Typhuss. And you Captain Kira sometimes you would get yourself into trouble and sometimes it's for the strangest reasons where I would have to bail you out of it stay out of trouble with guys five times your size Sam says as she looks at him. Typhuss smirks. I will do my best says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She walks onto the transporter pad. Permission to disembark Captain? General Carter asked as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Premission granted says Typhuss as he looks at Sam then looks at the transporter chief. Energize says Typhuss as he looks at the transporter chief. Sam beams off the ship. Dismissed Commander Madden says as he looks at the crew. The crew leaves the transporter room and gets back to work as Typhuss is still in the transporter room. Then Typhuss leaves the transporter room and heads back to the bridge. The Intrepid leaves Earth orbit and heads back to the Neutral Zone.